


But in your dreams whatever they be Dream a little dream of me

by Macaron



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Toby as US president, silly and fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You going to see Toby?”</p><p>“Yes. “</p><p>“Tell him I had a funny dream about him. He was elected President of the United States”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But in your dreams whatever they be Dream a little dream of me

He never dreamed about them. Even in Massachusetts. Especially in Massachusetts. Every night in his cell fell in a dreamless sleep. He never dreamed those boys, those students that he had killed. They were from another life, they had not obsessed his dreams, they were no one.  
They were before. Before Oz. Before Toby. If he could cut his life in two parts, like history, like Christians do for nativity of Jesus, Toby would be his turning point. B.T.B and a.T.B. Before Tobias Beecher and After Tobias Beecher. Toby would have loved this stupid idea. He was so involved by all those religious bullshits. Chris’ life would always have had a before and an after till the day of this death.  
A day not so far away.  
He never dreamed even those who killed at Oz. They don't haunted his dreams. They did not feel him guilty. He not wakes up from his dreams with their faces still in mind. Like Toby (always Toby). They were nothing. They were pawns. Boring.

He dreamed Toby that night, back in Oz. In the solitary. In his last step before the death row (before death? Death could have been a turning point more important than Toby?). He dreamed Toby. Toby who had listened during that phone call and he had not called, no longer had wrote to him(a dream, just a dream. There had been letters, many, still unanswered. His only action not selfish. As long as it would last ) . Toby that was paroled and he had not never looked back. Never looked back to Oz, to Chris. Toby who had won a lot of money in that stupid game show that they always watched when were still at EmCity and of which he knew all the answers. Toby who had become President (How did he know? How much time had passed? Had he been waiting for the death penalty forever? Not important. Chris knew everything about Toby, always. Even in his dream). Toby who had a new wife, his former lawyer maybe, because every president needs a first lady. Toby who wasn’t really happy with this woman and all their boring crap and their “boring-happy -family -stuffs”. Toby was on television the day before the execution of Chris and abolished the death penalty. Because he was the president of the United States and could do even just going on television and saying it. And Toby coming back to Oz. Not for a crime, not for parole but to grant clemency to Chris and give him freedom. Because the president can do these things.  
Because Toby was the one who had already forgiven the worst things. He was the only one who really knew all the evil he had done and he could do (even to Toby? Still to Toby? Never to Toby? He didn’t know.). Because Toby was the only one who knew all he had done, all his darkest secrets, all his lies, all his shit and could live with it. And because Toby had chosen to live with it. 

That night he dreamed that Toby was president and was coming back to Oz and was looking at him in the same way had looked that day in the hospital wing after Chris had been shot (and before everything went again to hell). With the same smile that did not allow to the useless wife or to the government of the United States or even before to someone at Oz. That smile that was only for Chris.

 

“You going to see Toby?”

“Yes. “

“Tell him I had a funny dream about him. He was elected President of the United States”

**Author's Note:**

> Eng is not my first language, obv. but I wanted to give it a try. So here =)  
> Because I just finished watching Oz for the first time (and the end doesn't exist, i'm still in denial) and I wanted to write something about the dream of Chris.


End file.
